A New and Different Team
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a lonely girl. One day someone asked her to be her Best friend. Sakura accept to be her best friend. They both graduate but their not in Team 7. Their in Team 12. Will destiny change for the two ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hai everyone ! I'm back and with a new story too. I'm going to change how I write fanfics again. This fanfic 'bout Sakura and her different destiny. Her team is not team 7 but her Team is team 12 that includes my OC in her team. Her team mates are only her and My OC. Their teacher is my OC too ^v^  
>( smiles). Hope you enjoy and R&amp;R Please.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : I'm Here.<p>

Sakura POV

_I'm here but why don't you guy see…._

_See where I am …_

_Why …._

The question that keeps me wondering to my self. My name is Haruno Sakura. Age 8.  
>I have no relatives. They've abandon me. Now at The Academy, I have no friend and they keep mocking me because of my large forehead and my strange color hair. Cry. Was all I can think. No wonder I do they never look. When ever I talk they never listen. I was alone. Alone umtil the day I graduate.<p>

No one's POV

" Hei girls look ! It's the large pink headed freak !" Ami shouted with a evil laugh.

" Aww….. look she's crying already !" The three girls laugh so hard. Sakura cry until Ami pushed her down the ground. Sakura got a scratch in her knee. Blood drip down along with her tear falling from her pale cheeks. She cried until a sudden deep boy- girl voice appear.

" What are you girls doing teasing Sakura ?"

" Trying to protect her huh ? Well we should see 'bout that !" Ami shouted and run to slap Sakura. Sakura quickly shut her eyes. She open them and found the person holding Ami's hand tightly. " If you hurt her. I'll hurt you the same thing you've done to Sakura. But with much more pain." She glared at them.

" CIH ! What ever ! Come on girls let's go !" Ami back away and run toward The academy crying **( A/N : Such a baby.).** The other girls followed her running and screaming for their sensei and parents.

" Sakura, are you okay ?" She asked Sakura.

" Y-yes I'm f-fine, ummm..." Sakura stuttered.

" Tsubasa, Tsubasa Takumi." Tsubasa said. **( A/N: I know I suck at names. It's the only name I found that can be use as a boy and a girl name.)**

" Tsubasa ? Isn't it a boy name ?" Sakura ask nervously.

" Yes, it is. but I like it." Tsubasa giggle along with Sakura.

" What's your full name Sakura ?" Tsubasa ask.

" Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura blush.

" Well Sakura," Tsubasa paused. " You can call me Tsu-kun / Tsu-chan. I know it's hard to pronounce my name." She continue.

" Alright Tsu-kun !" Sakura smiled happily. They both walk to the park and play the swings. Sakura never been happier then before. For the first time she has a friend, best friend to be exact. The teacher from the academy came running toward them with a jounin surrounding the two girls.

" We heard that you two had a fight with Ami." Iruka said.

" Yes, we did fight her. So ? No big deal ?" Tsubasa stop swinging and glare at the teachers.

" You two are coming with me to The Hokage's office." One of the chunnin said.

" Why should we ?" Tsubasa ask coolly. Sakura stare at the chunnin and the jounin.

" Ami came running to us and told us that you use some poison on her. Is that true ?" The jounin reply.

" It's true. I'm the one who put poison in Ami's hand, Sakura has nothing to do with this." Tsubasa defend Sakura. Not telling the truth 'bout what actually happen.  
>" Tsu-kun….." Sakura mumble. The Chunning and Jounin were shock to hear what happen.<p>

" Still the two of you are coming with us." Tsubasa sigh and just followed order's. Sakura got up from the swing and fell. The ninja's stare at Sakura. Sakura was holding her knee and mouning 'bout the pain. " Ups. Sorry Sakura, let me help." Tsubasa lean at Sakura's level and heal the cut that was given by Ami. Just then The Third Hokage appeared.

" I see you have healing skills." The Hokage said. He walk toward Tsubasa and Sakura. He bend down to their level. " So that's how you invent the poison." He paused. " Would you like giving me the antidote ?" He ask kindly.

" Here," Tsubasa throw the antidote to The Hokage. " I fell pity for a weakling like her anyway."

" Thank you. You may go now."

" Hn. Let's go Sakura."

" Hai ! Tsu-kun !" Sakura put a smiling face. As the two girls went to town. The Hokage hold the antidote and stare at it. Thinking _' That little girl made this ? at a age like her's I'm impressed.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The next chapter will be deciding the teams. Hope you all like it !**  
><strong>R&amp;R Please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Now if I made new OC's I will introduce them in an authors note. Like I'm going to introduce two of my OC's now  
><strong>

**Tsubasa Takumi :She's strong, smart, and skilled. Best friend of Sakura. Have a secret Kekke Genkai. Nick name Tsu-kun/ Tsu-chan.**

**Appearances: Have a short brown to yellow hair and tied in a low ponytail with a deep blue eyes to match it. A nice and caring person who's also a calm person but sometimes not so calm, very protective to Sakura. Pretty cute if you ask me.**

**Akira Wanare : Sensei of team 12. A teenage boy at the age of 18. Rank Jounin and ex–ANBU. Have a very dark secret that is soon to be revealed.**

**Appearances : Messy curly dark blue hair and a dark brown eyes. A very caring sensei and likes when Sakura and Tsubasa smiles for him. Have a lot of fangirls.**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : 5 Years later.<p>

Today all of the students are getting their team and sensei. Sakura and Tsubasa are already first in class. Sakura was not the weak little girl that use to cry. No. She's now a different person thanks to Tsubasa. She's now strong, powerfull, and smart like her best friend. Now Sakura has the ability of Healing.

Tsubasa is the same as Sakura when she was little she trains a lot. Hitting iron tree's, shooting kunai's and shuriken's, memorize every book and scroll there is, learning jutsu's and healing other people. The two are the most powerful academy student.

" Hei, Sakura hope we'll be in the same team." Tsubasa smiled.

" Me too. I hope that I'll be in the same Team as you Tsu-kun." Sakura smile back.

" And let's hope that our sensei is Akira." They both close their eyes hoping that they will be lucky enough to get their wish granted. Then a sudden yelled was heard. They both open their eyes and saw…..

_' Sasuke's fangirls…..'_ Sakura and Tsubasa sigh.

" Oi Uchiha ! Shut your d*mn fangirls ! It's driving us crazy !" Sakura and Tsubasa shouted angrily. They both got tensed by the screaming .

" Hn."

" Hahahahahaha. Teme got yelled by Sakura-chan and Tsu-kun !" Naruto shout and laugh out loud.

" Dobe." Sasuke hissed.

" What did you call me Teme ?" Naruto asked/yelled in a angry voice. He jump on top of the table and they both were face to face.

" D-O-B-E. Dobe. Are you deaf, dobe ?"

" TEME !"

" Dobe." They both glare and the back ground change into thunder and lighting. Sakura and Tsubasa sigh. They both glare for 2 minute's and some dude push Naruto accidentally. They both kiss ! Sasuke's Fangirls scream and give Naruto a deadly gaze. While Sakura burst out laughing and Tsubasa chuckling.

" Hahahaha, I didn't know that you two are gay !" Sakura laugh.

" Pfft, way the go _Uchiha_, sweet move. You too Naruto, nice smooch." Tsubasa mock the two boys.

" Alright class settle down I'm going to give you your team.

Team 7 : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ami oiki.

Team 8 : Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka.

Team 10 : Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga.

**( A/N : I don't know all the teams and just to lazy to type all the teams.)**

Team 12 : Sakura Haruno, Tsubasa Takumi.

That 's all. You'll meet you're Sensei's in an hour." Iruka walk out the room and Sakura and Tsubasa have happy faces.

" Yes ! Tsu-kun ! Were on the same team !" Sakura grab Tsubasa's hand and hold it tightly. Of course Tsubasa did the same.

" I know Sakura ! Let's just hope that our sensei is Akira." Tsubasa said.

_' YES ! I'M WITH SASUKE-KUN !'_ Ami scream in her head. Making Sasuke shiver.

An hour later

" Hei their, kiddo's !" Akira said. He open the door and Sakura jump at him. Tsubasa walk to him. " Akira ! you're our sensei right ?" Sakura asked in a happy tone.

" Of course I am ! I will be you're sensei till the end !" Akira pat Sakura's head.

" This will be great. We both pray that you'll be out sensei, Akira." Tsubasa cross her arms and bend down to give them both a warm smile. " No matter what happen, we will be you're student's till the end of time." Akira blush at the word ' till the end of time'  
><strong>( AN: Akira is a boy. Age 18).**

" I'm flattered to hear that." He got up and walk away the classroom with Tsubasa and Sakura leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Ami behind. They walk to The Hokage Tower.  
>" Tsu-kun, Sakura-chan. Hokage-sama want's to see you two." Akira said stopping in front of them making them bump into him.<p>

" Okay." They both said in an unison.

Knock Knock

" Come in." The Hokage said. As told Team 12 come in the room. Team 7 was surprise that inside was a meeting room. The elder of Konoha were their too. Also with the rest of the Jounin and Chunnin. " You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama ?" Team 12 bowed.  
>" Yes, I want to talk with Tsubasa and Sakura 'bout their rank."<p>

" Our rank Is a Genin." Tsubasa spated.

" I know. Since were running low on ANBU. We want to raise you're rank into an ANBU." Team 12 just stare in shock. They just graduate and The Hokage want them to be a ANBU. **( A/N: I want to make them good. Really good, because there's going to be apperance 'bout The Akatsuki.)**

" But we haven't take The Chunnin and Jounin exam and even The ANBU exam yet." Sakura said in a confuse tone.

" Yes were thinking that we want you to take The Chunnin, Jounin, and ANBU exam now." Koharu said. **( A/N: One of The Elders of Konoha.)**

" Okay… where's and when's the test anyway ?" Tsubasa said/asked.

" Right here and now." Danzo said in a cold tone.

" Okay, we're ready. We can take on the three exam." Sakura clench her fist.

" Good," Homura pause and clap his hand **( A/N: I don't know his name acctually.)**. " Akira get the exam paper's."

" Hai, right away." Akira said in a poof of smoke he dissapear and re-appear again with a stack of papers.

" Wow no kidding." Sakura stare at the stack of the paper.

" Yep. Is this all the exam paper we supposed to answer." Tsubasa turn her head to The Elders.

" Yes it is and we have already got inform 'bout you skills in the battle field." Homura said.

" Okay," Sakura pause and then smirk with Tsubasa. " We'll finish this in 30 minute's." The etier people in the room couldn't help but stare in shock. They only needed 30 minute's to finish them all. The test writen test was like 50 sheet of paper in total. They watch as Sakura's and Tsubasa's hand move quickly in the paper exam. Turning every minute.

30 minute's later

" Done."

" Me too."

They both handed their paper exam's. The Elder's quickly check if there is any mkistake. But the elder's couldn't find any mistake maybe only a few mistake. They both have past the exam's with flying colors. The best score ever.

" Sakura Haruno in total of your score from the 3 exam defide by 3. The total of your score is 95." Koharu said. Tsubasa and Akira gave Sakura a ( Congratulation) look. Sakura smile and reply a ( Thank you ) look.

" Tsubasa Takumi in total of your score from the 3 exam defide by 3. The total of your score is 100. The highest of all score ever in the history of ninjas." Koharu said. Akira and Sakura quickly hug her tightly.

" You two will have to keep this as a secret. Continue with you're daily live. Keep in touch with us." Danzo said coldly as usual.

" There will be another Chunnin exam. Go do the exam again as under cover Jounin. We'll promote you two to ANBU when the exam is over." Homura continued.

"Hai." The two girls obey them and were gone with their sensei in a second.

With Team 12

" Ne, Akira-sensei where are we going ?" Sakura asked. They are walking to the street of Konoha. " To celebrate you two graduate of course." He smiled. They walk until they came to a small restaurant. They went inside and saw a buch of Jounin sitting at the table.

" What the ? Why are they here ?" Tsubasa asked confused.

" They're here to celebrate you two for graduating the exam's." Akira walk to the Jounin and greet them. " Tsu-kun, Sakura-chan. Meet some of my Jounin friends."

" Yo, nice to meet you two. I'm Kakashi Hatake mentor of team 7."

" Nice to meet you two girls. My name is Kurenai Yuhi mentor of team 8."

" Congraculation you two. The name's Azuma Sarutobi mentor of team 10."

" You two are very youthfull. Congraculation to you two youthfull girls. My name is Guy Maito The Beautifull Beast of Konoha. Leader of Team Guy."

" Nice to meet you too, my full name is Tsubasa Takumi."

" Um….. it's a pleasure to meet you too, my full name is Sakura Haruno."

" Alrighty. Let's get this youthfull gathering started !" Guy shouted dancing like an idiot fool. They all sweet dropped. Enjoying the night not relizing a certain person was watching.

" Khu Khu Khu interesting, very interesting. I'll admit Konoha have some interesting shinobi's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Chapter 2 every one ! I'm sure you are all wondering 'bout how did Sakura and Tsubasa get to The ANBU level. It's because there will be a chapter 'bout Akatsuki. I don't want them to be left out since The Akatsuki member's are  
>ex- ANBU's. Well see you guys in the next chapter. Ja ne ! (^w^)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This is chapter 3. I help Team 7 in this chapter to bring back the memory in the original story of Team 7. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ! \(^w^)/**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Help Team 7!<p>

2 day's later

It was a fine morning in Konoha. Team 12 have just come back from their mission. A B-rank mission. Very easy mission for Team 12. They walk to The Hokage Tower to give back the report. The Hokage was sitting at his chair in The Mission room or should he say _'Room 9'_.

Knock Knock

" Come in." The rusty voice come threw the door. Team 12 walk in the door. Akira gave The Hokage the report on their mission. After a few minutes the door came bursting open and come a panting Genma. " Hokage-sama, there's been a …. report that Team 7… is in danger….." Genma paused catching his breath.

" What happen to them ?" Tsubasa asked.

" They've been attack by the missing-nin called Zabuza Momochi." Genma continue.

Sakura and Tsubasa flinch and turn their heads to The Hokage. " Hokage-sama ! Please let us do a rescue mission!" They both yelled. The Hokage nodded. And gave them order's to go on a rescue mission for Team 7. Team 12 quickly went to the gates and went to The Land of Waves.

" Come on girls, we need to hurry." Akira said jumping and running threw the field and tree's. "Hai !" They both said in unison. For the past 30 minutes they arrived at the un-finished bridge. At the top of the bridge Team 7 was fighting their lives protecting Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto are panting inside the ice dome, Kakashi got a big wound in his chest and Ami was screaming in terror. _' As expected from Ami.'_ Tsubasa thought.

" Yo, Team 7 !," Sakura yelled and grin. " Need any help from Team 12 ?" she asked like a hero. Along with Akira and Tsubasa they both smirk.  
>" Sakura you take care of Kakashi's wound and after that protect Tazuna, Tsu-kun you'll take care of Naruto and Sasuke, and I'll try to stop Zabuza." Akira ordered and the two jump as they were told. Sakura quickly healed Kakashi. Tsubasa went as fast as she can to get in the Ice Dome to help Naruto and Sasuke. While Akira went to Zabuza covering for Sakura and Kakashi.<p>

With Tsubasa and Tsubasa's POV

" You two okay ?" I asked. I block the senbon's that are headed their way with ease. I help the two stand and give them a antidote for the poison senbon's.  
>" Ukh….. Thank you Tsu-kun." Naruto mumbled. " Hn. Thank you Takumi–san." The Uchiha stand up and start in a fighting mode.<p>

" I see that you have another friend." Haku voice was every were in every mirror. We defend our self as senbon's began raining on us. Haku flew to mirror to mirror not stopping a second. Until I try run to the opening to make Haku came to me as bait. Then Haku came out of the mirror blocking the way. " You're not getting away that easy." Then I did some handseals. _' Katon Gokkakyo no jutsu.'_ Fire come out and burn some of Haku's clothes. I jump back to Naruto and Sasuke while Haku jump into one of the mirror's.

" Uchiha-san, Naruto did you see that ?"

" Yep. All we have to do is kick his ass !"

" Hn. We'll just have to look for the reel one that has burn clothing."

We all look for a burn fabric at Haku. But non of them have the burn fabric. We're all look carefully. Haku came fast and throwing senbon's at Naruto and Sasuke. _' No way !'_ My eyes widened and shout " NARUTO, SASUKE GET OUT OF THE WAY !" I made some fast handseals and push Naruto and Sasuke, I've got hit by every one of the senbon's that were thrown.

" Tsu-kun/Takumi-san !" Naruto and Sasuke shouted and cought me in time before falling on to the ground.

With Sakura and Sakura's POV

I heard a scream og Tsu-kun's name. _' No it couldn't be.'_ I thought worrying 'bout Tsu-kun. " Sakura focus on Kakashi !" Akira-sensei yelled. I quickly snap out and began healing Kakashi-sensei faster. I finish healing Kakashi-sensei and jump back to protect Tazuna. Ami fell on the ground shivering._ ' She's still a weakling.'_ I thought.

" Tazuna-san please stay behind me. I'll protect you with my life." I said to the brige builder.

" Hai," Tazuna paused and lean to Sakura just for her to hear him whisper. " Is she always like this ?" Tazuna asked pointing at Ami.

" Apperently, yes." I smirk.

" If you're worryed 'bout you're friend. You should go." He suggest.

" No, Akira-sensei told me to protect you. And beside Tsu-kun is really strong." I reply.  
><em>' I hope you're save Tsu-kun.'<em>

With Akira and Akira's POV

I heard a scream for Kakashi's students. I look at the Ice Dome and look back at Zabuza. _' I must focus on Zabuza.'_ Then Kakashi appear beside me. We both are trying our best to kill him but I keep my mind at Tsu-kun. " Akira you can go and check on you're student." Kakashi said not losing his cool.

" No," I dodge Zabuza attack and continue. " She's strong and can handly her self. And beside I trust you're student's, Kakashi." I reply dodging Zabuza's attack again.

" I wouldn't be so sure that one of you're student would survive Haku's attack." Zabuza grin evily under the bandage's that covering his mouth.

" I belive in my student's. She always have a trick under her sleeves." I reply. Kakashi and I quickly charge at Zabuza.

With Tsubasa again….

" You killed her….." Naruto's voice began to get deep and hollow.

" Prepare to….. DIE !" Sasuke shouted and active his Sharingan.

They both put Tsubasa gently and came running toward Haku. The mirror's began to break one by one. They both found the real Haku. Naruto puch him in the face. Haku's only said " Naruto kill me. Kill me now." His voice echo in Naruto's head. The two ninja pulled out a kunai and dirrect them to Haku. Haku flinch " Sorry Naruto, but there is something I have to do…." He dissapear.

* * *

><p><strong>( AN : Well I have to skip it. It's the same fight as the Anime. I would write it but… since I'm too lazy to do it. I'm just going to the scene where Tsubasa is dying.)**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

They watch as Tsubasa dies. Not breathing. Team 7 put their heads down while Ami feel's nothing but hug Sasuke talking if he's alright. Akira and Sakura bend down to Tsubasa's level. Sakura put a gently touch at her cheeks. " Cold… her cheeks are cold." Sakura let out tears.

Akira aske the two who was with her " Did one of you see a tiger,horse, rabbit , pig, ox, and rat handsign ?" **( A/N : I made that up. I actually don't know what Jutsu will be perform.)**

" Um….ya….. maybe it was so fast." Naruto reply thinking hard.

" Good, then we don't have to worry 'bout her." Akira smiled, Sakura followed.

" What? ! How can you say is _'okay'_ when she's dead !" Naruto shouted. Team 7 and the rest of the villager stare at Naruto.

" I mean look at her she's dead !"

" Naruto….."

" I still can belive you say it's _okay_ !"

" Naruto….."

" She was very nice to me."

" NARUTO !"

Naruto turn back to Tsubasa and his eyes widened and went to tear's of joy.  
>" TSU-KUN YOU'RE ALIVE !" He yelled at her and hugging her tightly. Team 7 look happy <strong>( AN : Accept Ami.)** along with the villager cheered.

" Naruto get of me. I can't breath." Tsubasa mumble.

" Oops sorry." He appologize.

" We're glad that you use that jutsu before you got hit by all of the senbon's." Akira smiled.

" Ne ne ne, Tsu-kun How 'bout we celebrate ? At the same old restaurant." Sakura hug her all the way threw the brige.

" That will be nice." Tsubasa smile and look at Akira. And she smile at him too.

" Alright my treat." Kakashi smile. _' What is it with every one smiling ? it's creepy.' _Tsubasa thought.

" YAY !" Naruto shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Okay chapter 3 has ended. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R Please. \(^w^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : This chapter is almost like the same as the Anime but there's going to be fun and action. So hope you all enjoy ! This is bad… I just realized that only in this story the names go first not the family's name first. My bad. So only in this story names first then family names, okay ?

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Chunnin Exam part 1<p>

Sakura POV

" So, are you guys ready for this ?" Akira asked.

" Of course we are !"

" Good then. Good luck !" Me and Tsu-kun went to The Academy building. Our destanation is Room 301 on the 3rd floor . When we were walking up the stairs when all of the sudden. We heard a loud fuss and sounds of hitting.

" Please just let us in ! We need to take the exam !" The girl walk forward and got hit by one of the genin. The crowd were whispering ' how rude.' And stuff. We got to room '301' and guest who's there….. team 7 of course.

Naruto was yelling." Just let us in !"

All Sasuke said was " Hn."

And Ami was doing something like holding Sasuke's hand and was shouting 'bout " Just let Me and Sasuke-kun in !" She's not even carring 'bout Naruto ! D*mn it ! How can she forgot her own team mate ! Well better tell them 'bout this stuppid genjutsu.

Tsubasa POV

Once we arrived at The Academy there was a fuss. We take a look what it was. Turn's out it was a low rank genjutsu and they didn't relize it. How pathetic . Team 7 was there too. Naruto was yelling, Uchiha-san Hn-ing, and Ami was holding Sasuke's elbow and whining. Ukh…. Really noisy. Don't they even realized that they are at the second floor not the third ? Better tell them then…..

Normal POV

" Hei ! Don't you guy even know that this is the second floor ?" Tsubasa cross her hands.

" What no way ! This is the Third floor !" Ami yelled right in front of Tsubasa's face. Her spit is all over Tsubasa's face. She close her eyes then wipe it all off. Then Tsubasa gave Ami a long sigh.

" Use your eyes, Ami. **This**_. _**is**_. _**the**_. _**2nd**_. _**floor**." Tsubasa was getting pissed by Ami's yelling.

" Sakura if you please…." Tsubasa gave Sakura a smile. " Of course….. KAI !" Sakura realise the Genjutsu then Room 301 turn into room 201. The two genin praise them both then dissapear. After that a bushy eyebrow person walk up to Sakura.

" If I'm not mistaken your name is Sakura Haruno. Am I right ?" he asked.

" Y-yes."

" Well then, Sakura-san Will you be my girlfriend ? I Rock Lee swore I will protect you with my life !" a sudden cling was heard from his teeth. Making a tumbs up and winking at Sakura. Everyone fall anime stlye." Um…. sorry Lee-san but no." Lee cry anime stlye and sobbing at the corner. His team mate come to get him. A brown hair boy with white eyes and a girl with brown hair and eyes. Ami pouted.

" Sakura, let's go. There's no way where gonna stay here beside have a 'meeting'." Tsubasa sigh. " Hai !" Sakura folowed her to the third floor leaving Team Guy and Team 7. What Tsubasa ment was ' They have to go and meet The Elders of Konoha first then go to The Chunnin exam.'

With The Elders

" Did you two still keep your rank's as a secret ?" Koharu asked. The Elder's were sitting in a tatami. Koharu on the right, Homura on the left, and Danzo in the middle. They were busy doing something behind the curtain.  
>" Yes, we still keep it a secret." The two girls bowed. The room is dark but they can only see the shadows behind it. " Good, now go to The Chunnin exam." Homura said.<p>

" Hai." They both said in usion.

At Room 301

They both open the door and all eyes were gazing at them. The two ninja felt tension in the air. They were a lot of Shinobi's attending the exam. The sound ninjas were gazing at Sakura. Tsubasa glare back at The Sound ninjas. " Ah, I believe, you two are interested at the ninjas too." The boy with the glasses said pulling a deck of ninja info cards.

" Um… no, but who are you ?" Sakura raise a eyebrow.

" My appologies. My name is Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto said pushing his glasses to the right posision.

" Sakura Haruno." Sakura gave him a smile.

" Hm…. Sakura Haruno, one of Team 12 that only have 2 team mates. Akira Wanare as their Sensei and one of her team mate is Tsubasa Takumi. Already done 11 C-rank mission, 10 D-rank mission, 2 B-rank mission, 1 A-rank mission, and 3 S-rank mission. Her ability is high on Taijutsu and Stamina." Kabuto paused. " Wow for a genin you're pretty good." He praise.

" Th-Thanx…." Sakura reply nervously.

" Next. What's your name ?" Kabuto asked Tsubasa.

" Tsubasa Takumi."

" Alright….. Tsubasa Takumi, one of Team 12 too. Since you guys already know Team 12 team mates and mission ranks, I'm going to skip to her skill. High on Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Stamina, and Ninjutsu." He smirk. " Your Speed is not that bad either."

" Wow, Tsu-kun you're amazing !" Naruto shouted. " Then I'm not going to lose to all of you !" Naruto pointed at every Shinobi in the room. Making them glare at Naruto with a dead glare.

" Naruto, you should calm down. You don't want to get the other ninjas pissed. Trust me. They can pack a puch." Kabuto laugh nervously.

" Yakushi-san I suggest we should go to our seats." Tsubasa and Sakura went to sit at their seat. They both shouldn't be worried by the exam. They have past it with ease before. " Al-Alright.." Kabuto reply.

" Alright you maggots ! I'm Ibiki Morino your first instruktor for the first exam and your worse nightmare !" Ibiki poof up with a buch of Jounin.

" Alright now. Since you all know the rules ! BEGIN !" The first exam began but all of the Ninjas seem's to be confused. The exam wasn't really hard for Tsubasa and Sakura. They only took 10 minute's to fill the paper. The two girls were really bored. Tsubasa was making origami with her spare paper and Sakura was sleeping. Two row behind Tsubasa is Ino. She was going to perform a mind-transfer jutsu. Tsubasa smirk. Then Ami scream.

" Ew? ! A COKROACH! ! !" She jump from her chair. The Jounin killed the cokroach with a kunai. Ami blushed and shouting ' I'm sorry.'

_' Troublesome….. wait now I sounded like Shikamaru.'_ Tsubasa sigh. She pretend to droping her origami. She felt Ino's body fell lifelessly. After 20 minutes a genin shouted " WHAT? ! I DIDN'T CHEAT !" The Jounin drag him away along with his team mate. As an hour passed team by team got out of that door. Chatering began.

" Shut up ! people are trying to do their exam !" Ibiki yelled.

_**( A/N: Same what happen at Anime. Naruto gave coraige to the remaining. Ibiki passed them. Anko came in too early…..) I'm so dang lazy…**_

" Alright midgets ! tomorrow come to ground 44. The second exam is going to be there ! don't be late ! bring you're weapon, scroll, sword's, what ever just bring your equipments !" Anko explain/ yelled to be excanth.

Outside The Academy

" Sasuke-kun ! We passed the test !" Ami yelled same as ever hugging Sasuke. Yes Sasuke and Naruto was pissed by her. Even Kakashi is pissed. She has failed the bell exam with Kakashi but her butt was save by Naruto and Sasuke. And the other mission at The Land of Waves. She was doing nothing but whine. Team 7 should thank Team 12 for all the help they get and not to mention saving their lives.

" Shut up, Ami." Sasuke hissed.

" Aw…. Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's celebrate !" Ami cheerp happily.

Just then Team 12 walk passed them. Tsubasa glare at Ami getting pissed by her yelling and whining. She look at her team mate and the look says (Let's- help- them.). Akira and Sakura give a wink and an OK sign. Team 12 walk to Team 7.

" Yo Uchiha-san you promise me to spar with me !" Tsubasa cross her hands.

" Um… Kakashi, The Hokage needs us." Akira smile and scratch the back of his head.

" Come on Naruto ! Let's go to ichiraku ! I promise you that I will treat you a bowl !" Sakura said waving her hand up and down.

They all gave Team 12 a Thank you look. Leaving a pouted Ami. She gave up and went home. Now Team 7 was wondering that is Team 12 words true ? " Hei, Takumi-san is that sparing true ?" Sasuke ask. All Team 7 was wondering is The sparing true or The Hokage called or The Ramen treat true ?

" Nope. Non of them are true. But I do want to spar with you." Tsubasa smirk. Sasuke gave her a smirk too. They both have already gone to the training field.

" Ne, Sakura-chan do you really want to treat me a bowl of ramen ?" Naruto blushed.

" Well if it just 1 bowl. I would treat you !" Naruto have sparks at his eyes. They both quickly went to Ichiraku's. Leaving Kakashi and Akira behind. When a ANBU appear. " The Hokage request you two." The both nodded and jump to The Hokage Tower. They were all lies but unfortunally it became reality.

Sasuke VS Tsubasa

" Alright Uchiha, The rules are simple: The match stop when the apponent falls because of lack of chakra or because of an injury or one of us gets beaten down. You got it ?" Sasuke nodded. " Alright Let's start !"

The two jump. Sasuke throw a Kunai and Tsubasa threw back. They jump down to the ground and went on Taijutsu. Sasuke puch her and she hold it with her arm. It fell dead silent. Until Sasuke let go and start mouning . Tsubasa smirk. And hit Sasuke right in the stomach. It send him flying away. He started making handsign. " Katon Gokakkyo no jutsu !" Fire from his mouth came to Tsubasa. She dodge it. Tsubasa made some handsign too. "Suiton: Mizurappa !" a water come out of her mouth and began to fade as the fire and water mixed. Making steam.

Sasuke jump back and look around but Tsubasa was no where in sight. Then a sudden voice appear behind Sasuke " I win, Uchiha-san." Tsubasa held a Kunai neer Sasuke's neck.

" Hn. Next time I'll beat you for sure."

" Righ…. But we have to end it for today. So see you tomorrow Uchiha-san."

" Hn." Sasuke reply.

" Oh, Uchiha-san… do you remember when were fighting Haku ?" Tsubasa asked.

" Yes, why ?"

" Well, I'm sorry that I have to call you _Sasuke_ then Uchiha-san, I was in a hurry back then."

" Hn, no problem."

" Alright good night, Uchiha-san."She wave good bye to Sasuke and dissapear.

With Kakashi and Akira

" Kakasi, Akira it appears that someone has break in to our village." The Hokage said.

" Who ?" They both said in usion.

" We don't know yet. But I want you two too to keep a look out."

" Hai." They both left the room. Akira was thinking of something making Kakashi looking at suspicesly. _' Could it be 'Them' ? No it couldn't be….. Could it ?'_ Akira then smile.

_' What is he up to ?'_ Kakashi thought.

With Naruto and Sakura

" Bhank tou Saura. ( Thank you Sakura.)" Naruto thank Sakura with his mouth full of Ramen.

" No problem and please don't talk with your mouth full."

" Okay ! and Thanks Sakura you've save our b*tts from Ami."

" You're welcome and you should thank Tsu-kun for the saving. She's the one who save you're b*tts."

" Okay !"

The wind outside were getting rufh. The moon shine brightly reavieling a man. Spying on Naruto and Sakura. Apperently The man was the intruder. " I think this is going to be a very interesting Chunnin exam." He chuckle deeply.

* * *

><p>AN: Wew a long one….. ow and Suiton: Mizurappa is use by Yahiko and the meaning of the jutsu is Water Release: Violent Water Wave. Well, hope you all like this chapter R&R please! Ja Ne \(^w^)/


	5. Chapter 5

I have nothing to say to this chapter…..

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : The Chunnin Exam part 2: Forest of Death<p>

The next morning as told by Anko all of The genin that passed came to The Forest of Death. The Genin were pretty much surprise by the look's of The Forest. The second Exam starts in 10 minutes and Anko gave them some papers they need to fill. Something 'bout when they die The Jounin is not responsible. The Teams have to get to The Tower in the middle of The Forest. If they don't get there in 5 days they will be disqualified. The teams were given 1 of 2 scrolls. They have to get the other scroll by them self's.

" Hei, Sakura I think there's something wrong in there." Tsubasa point at The Forest.

" I think so too. Let's just get this over with." Sakura sigh. The Jounin open the lock and Team 12 went in with the rest of the Teams in their own gate. Without an hour Team 12 already found another team. They were Mist genins.

" Hey, give us your scroll !" The Genin shouted. They were so focused to Sakura. They didn't realize Tsubasa was setting a trap for them. Team 12 knew that The Mist genins have The Earth scroll.

" Look up !" Sakura shout back. The Mist genins was quickly caught in a fishing net except the net were chakra strings. They struggle until their scroll falls of. Tsubasa take the scroll and hand it over to Sakura. Now Tsubasa has The Heaven scroll and Sakura has The Earth scroll. They went to The Tower in the middle of the forest.

Tsubasa and Sakura notice something move from the tree's. They went towards it and saw…. A genin from The Land of Grass. Sasuke and Ami was trembling and Naruto was panting. The women look like a snake with the hissing and long tongue. The woman slid after Sasuke until…

" Need any help ?" Tsubasa threw a kunai and right on time to stop 'her'. Team 7 once again has been protected by Team 12. After all Team 12 is now Jounins. " You okay ?" Sakura asked .

" Yeah, Sakura-chan. Thank you for coming in time too." Naruto said. Sasuke was still trembling. Ami snap out and help Sasuke up. She was worried 'bout him. They both were at her Genjutsu.

Tsubasa gave the woman a death glare. " Who are you ? and what do you want with them ?"

" Khu khu khu," her voice changes into a male voice. " I'm Orochimaru of course and I'm here to give Sasuke- kun a gift." Sasuke shivers in a word 'kun' by him it's just seems odd.

" You're not getting him on my watch, Orochimaru." Tsubasa's glare turn into a cold, icy, and she really want to kill Orochimaru badly . " Sakura can you take care of Team 7 ? Take them as far away from here. I'm sure that he has a couple of more goons."

" Hai ! Come on let's go !" Team 7 followed Sakura to safety.

" Uh…. Now you let my prey got away…." Orochimaru hissed.

" What are you doing here ? I'm sure The Hokage wouldn't be pleased to hear you." Tsubasa spat. He start moving like a snake. Tsubasa use Taijutsu to fight him. The fight between them just started. After 20 minute of Taijutsu and hissing. Anko finally came in the fight. " Tsubasa, let me have this fight….." Tsubasa nodded and went to see Sakura.

" Anko-chan you let my other pray get away." Orochimaru hissed.

" No way I'm going to hand them to you. You're a traitor !" Anko groaned.

" Tsubassssa-kun is a really interesting child…. Her jutsussss are really unik and I never seen them before…. Maybe I should made her my new vessssel." Orochimaru laugh hard. Anko curse under her breath and start fighting.

With Team 7 and Sakura

They found a perfect hiding spot in the roots of a large tree. Team 7 and Sakura took a rest there. Sakura offered Team 7 for healing their wounds. 20 minute's have pass, Sakura has done with her healing. " What did you do that for? ! We are capable of beating that guy our self !" Ami shouted. Naruto quickly cover her mouth.

" Shhhh… I think someone's out there." Sakura sweat dropped and grip on a kunai getting ready fo an enemy attack. But Sakura put her kunai down.

" Sorry I'm late…" Tsubasa smiled and scratch the back of her head. Team 7 sigh of relive that it's not the man from before. Tsubasa came to pick up Sakura. " Come on, Sakura let's go. We want to be the first to get there." Sakura nodded.

" Wai- Wait you two have The two scrolls ?" Sasuke ask.

" Yep. I think you should be getting your Earth scroll." Team 12 leave Team 7 to find their own scroll. Team 12 run at lightning speed. They arrived at The Tower and finish the job in a full of 2 hours. They went to the infarmery to check on Anko.

" Anko-san are you okay ?" Anko nodded weakly. The Hokage was in the infermery too along with 2 ANBU. Anko was holding her neck and mouning in pain. " What is it ? it looks like a seal." Tsubasa take a look at the seal.

" It's The Curse Seal that Orochimaru gave me." Tsubasa and Sakura nodded.

_' I can't tell her that Oro-Teme is taking interest in her.'_ Anko thought.

4 days later

All of the remaining Team are at the large indoor battle field. 8 Team's are left after the second exam. " Alright everyone, My name is Hayate and since their still a lot from you I'm going to make this as the preliminary rounds…. –cough cough- there are 23 of you so one of you have take on this test twice -cough cough- if there are any one of you who isn't healthy enough please step out of the match. –cough cough-"

Dead silents.

" Okay now –cough cough- let's start the match. Now look at the screen above you. –cough cough-" They all look up to see who's first. And the name that stop is…

" Ami Oiki and Tsubasa Takumi please step to the middle, the rest that isn't called please go to higher ground. –cough cough-" All of the team and sensei's went to higher ground.

" The rules are really simple : Win the match if any means necessary. I will stop the match if one of you forfeit it or badly injured. Now begin!" He jump away from the middle leaving them to fight. They both haven't move an inch. " Well did you heard I said ? You two can fight now." Hayate cough.

" Ami is going to lose." Akira said beside Kakashi.

" What makes you say that Akira-sensei ?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gave Naruto a smile. " What he meant is Ami lost the match."

" Wh- but the match just started !" Naruto shouted.

" Shut up, Dobe. I want to watch what kind of technique she use." The Uchiha sent Naruto a death glare.

After 10 minute's of no movements. Finally Ami made the first move. The move was…. Falling down to the ground and shivering all over **_(A/N: Sigh -_-'')_**. All of them were surprise the two haven't made movements yet, but Ami is already trembling. " If you don't want 'that' to happen to you in the Genjutsu. I suggest that you forfeit the match now." Tsubasa became cold and have a killing aura around her.

" N-No way I wouldn't give up ! Your stupid Genjutsu doesn't scare me ! This is for you Sasuke-kun!" Ami shouted and getting back on her feet. She's still trembling and tried to get up but can't.

Tsubasa walk to her. " Are you sure you don't want to forfeit ?" Tsubasa asked again.

" No!" She shout.

" Very well, as you wish. The Genjutsu you just saw will became to reality." Tsubasa eyes and voice began to change like a real killer. She pulled out a sharp little sword tied to her back near her pouch. Ami began to strunggle to move but cannot. Tsubasa swung her sword to Ami's neck. All of the Jonin were going to stop the match but….

Tsubasa stop by an inch near Ami's neck. " Hah," Tsubasa let out a long sigh. " I won this match, Ami." Tsubasa walk away from the ground. Ami's anger build up. Tsubasa smirk and did some fast hand sighs. So fast even the human eye couldn't see. Ami pulled out a kunai and stab it right in Tsubasa's stomach.

Every one who's in the room was shocked. " Ami…..-cough- don't you know that the match is over and I won ?" Tsubasa said and cough up some blood.

" Guess what ? I'm the one who won this match b*tch !" Ami shout with pride.

Tsubasa smirk. " You're over confident."

" Hurry get the medics here !" Hayate shouted. The medics came running toward Tsubasa. When Ami remove the blade Tsubasa cough a lot of blood. But she doesn't seems like she's dying but perfectly fine.

" B-But how? You should've been dead by now !" Ami shout.

" Have you been paying attention ? Remember what happen in The Land of Waves ? Ukh… whatever…. I'm going back now." Tsubasa went to the upper ground. Team 12 gave her a high-five.

" Ah I see. It's the jutsu she use from before." Team 7 nodded. She use that jutsu when they were fighting Haku back in The Land of Waves.

" Alright then let's start the 2nd match," the screen stop at… " Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please come forward." Hayate said. Sakura and Ino come forward to the battle field.

" I'm going to beat you billbordbrow! For my Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted.

" Shut up ! I'm the one who's going to beat you to a bloody pulp ! Ino-pig!" Sakura shout back. As soon as Hayate shout start. Sakura quickly create a shadow clone making a deversion. She sneek up on Ino and Puch her at the face. Sending her back away. Ino pouted and she cut her hair " Like I'm going to lose to you ! Billbordbrow !" then she throw her hair to Sakura.

" Hey, Kiri-chan…" **_( A/N : Kiri is Sakura's inner. I name her that…)._**

" Yes, Sakura-chan ?"

" Do you want to beat Ino-pig to a bloody pulp since she beat us up went we're little?"

" I think it will be a splendid idea, now if you don't mind Sakura-chan ?"

" It will be my pleasure, Kiri-chan."

" Here we go." Kiri smiled evilly.

" Ino-pig….." Sakura hissed deeply.

Ino was surprise. The voice she heard before is light and full of happiness but now the Sakura's voice changes into a deep and dark voice. Sakura's eyes change into white color similar to the Byakugan.

" So shall we start this ?" Kiri asked. Ino took a step back. She glared at Kiri. They start fighting again. Sakura hit Ino in the stomach, she flew and Kiri hit her again into the air. Kiri took the last kick and Ino flew on to the wall and there was a big hole in the wall. Ino caugh up some blood and faited.

" The winner of the 2nd match is Sakura Haruno !" Tsubasa and Akira cheered for Sakura. All of the Jounin and remaining genin that hasn't take their match yet were confused. First Ami now Ino. _' A very amazing team.'_ They all thought.

The 3rd match: Sasuke Uchiha vs Yokuto = winner Sasuke Uchiha.

The 4th match: Shikamaru Nara vs Kin = winner Shikamaru Nara.

The 5th match: Shino Aburame vs Zaku = winner Shino Aburame.

The 6th match: Sabaku no Kankuro vs Chikaru = winner Sabaku No Kankuro.

The 7th match: Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki = winner Naruto Uzumaki.

The 8th match: Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga = winner Neji Hyuuga.

The 9th match: Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee = winner Sabaku no Gaara.

The 10th match: Sabaku no Temari vs Tenten = winner Sabaku no Temari.

The 11th match: Dosu vs Choji Akamichi = winner Dosu

The 12th match: Kabuto Yakushi vs Neji Hyuuga = winner Neji Hyuuga.

**_( A/N : I really don't know the names of Kabuto's teammate. I name them Chikaru and Yokuto.)_**

" Alright, the winners of the match's please come forward. –cough cough-" Hayate gave them a small box. " In this box is filled with numbers. Each and every one –cough- of you will get a number –cough- and show it to Ibiki. Then Ibiki will arange the 3rd exam. -cough-"

5 minutes later

" I've got it all. The 1st match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga, the 2nd match is Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari and the winner of that match have to fought Tsubasa Takumi, the 3rd match is Shino Aburame vs Sabaku no Kankuro, the 4th match is Sakura Haruno vs Dosu, and the 6th match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara." They all nodded.

" fuh…" The third Hokage let out smoke from his pipe. " You will all have a month of training before The Third exam began. I'm looking forward for The Third exam." After that speech all the winners went out of The Forest of Death and start their training.

" I'm very proud of you two !" Akira hugged Sakura and Tsubasa together. " Well let's start training ! Sakura since you're going to deal with Dosu from Sound. You'll be learning water technique. And Tsu-kun you'll be dealing with a shadow expert or a wind expert so I'm going to teach you 'bout lightning and wind technique. 'bout the lightning technique I can only show you the handsigns, Tsu-kun." Akira said. They both nodded. _**( A/N: Akira's elemets are water, fire, and wind. Sakura's are water, wind and earth. Tsubasa's are water, fire, wind, and lightning.)**_The Jutsus that Akira taught were really good jutsus. Sakura and Tsubasa master it 'bout 3 weaks and 1 weak to spare for the exams. So in a week they will have the exam. 3 days of extreme Taijutsu. 2 days of Genjutsu. A day of speed and stamina. The last day all they do is rest and meditate.

Waiting for tommorow. They were really exited 'bout it. Night began to fall. It's already 9. Akira told them that the exam is held at the konoha stadium and it began's at 8 in the morning. The he told the girls to not be late. Team 12 went to sleep and hoping that tomorow will come soon.

* * *

><p>AN : Alright chapter 5 is already the plimanary. When Orochimaru hissed I'll add ssssss on the word that got an s on it, okay ? I know. I made Sakura and Tsubasa strong. I really like Sakura and I don't want her to be left behind. Sorry if there are any spelling error's I'm a bad speller and R&R Please !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Yosh ! I'll try my best in this chapter ! I'm in the mood today !

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The 3rd Exam<p>

Konoha stadium was already filled with civilians and ninjas. They were chatering 'bout the matchs. Tsubasa and Sakura stood their in the middle of the battle arena. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Dosu are already there too all except Sasuke. He's late. If the opponent isn't here for his/her match him/her will be disqualified." Alright now, don't be so gloomy. You kids are the start of this Show." Genma said. Naruto's grin grew even bigger. The first match is Naruto. He fought Neji and win. Neji lost because of Chakra exhaustion. The next match is Shikamaru and Temari.

Temari got cornerd by Shikamaru but at last Shikamaru forfeit. He forfeit because Lack of Chakra. Which means that Sabaku No Temari VS Tsubasa Takumi. Tsubasa step to the middle to face Temari. She got a rest for 'bout 20 minute. After that the match begins." Ready now ? Good, now Start !" Genma move aside to let them fight. Temari swung her giant fan making a large wind tunnel. Tsubasa dodge it by using a wind technique too. The 2 wind clash making the effect reach to the top where the audience sat.

" Suiton : Mizurappa !" Tsubasa shout and water came threw her mouth. She beat the wind and Temari got hit. Then Temari use her wind cut. Tsubasa quickly notice and did some hand sigh. What's left from the jutsu Tsubasa did before turn into a water wall. The wind blade disappeared, the water wall disappeared too. Tsubasa smirk.

" Hold still, if you don't want this arrow to struck threw your heart." Tsubasa stand behind Temari. Temari's eyes widened and jump back but it was to late. Tsubasa let go of the 3 arrow. The arrow pin Temari to the wall.

" How ? That's impossible. I didn't saw you make hand sign to make a kagenbushin." Temari said still in shock.

" When I made a water wall. I made a Mizubunshin. The one you're fighting is me. While my bushin sneak up on you." Tsubasa explain. The crowd cheered for Tsubasa's victory. Now it's Sakura's turn.

Sakura stand the opposite direction of Dosu. After Genma shout start. Dosu came running towards Sakura with sound speed. Sakura use her water technique and block the sound from coming to her ear. Dosu was surprise that his sound technique didn't made her deaf. Sakura swung her fist to the ground and it made Genma and Dosu fell on the ground. Sakura smirk. She made a clone. The clone punch Dosu in the air. The real Sakura appear in the air and made a water prison jutsu. Dosu got trap in the water. Genma stop the match because Dosu fainted. He needed air A.S.A.P.

Tsubasa came down to the arena and gave Sakura a high 5. " Good job, Sakura !" Tsubasa gave Sakura a hug. Sakura smiled. " Thank you, Tsu-kun ! You too !" Sakura said. Tsubasa smiled at her. Then her eyes focus on the Kazekage. She glare at him. Tsubasa sigh and look at the audience seats. Tsubasa and Sakura were looking for their sensei, Akira. But he was no where in sight.

" Hey, Sakura…. Do you think something happen to Akira ?" Tsubasa asked.

" I don't know… but I have a bad feeling 'bout this 3rd exam." Sakura reply and Tsubasa nodded.

" Took you long enough….. Uchiha-san." Tsubasa turn to where Sasuke and Kakashi poof up. Sasuke smirk and walk to the middle saying " Did I miss anything ?"

Tsubasa and Sakura sigh. " You miss a lot. Naruto, me, and Sakura won."

" The Dobe won ? I expect you two to win. But the Dobe ?" Sasuke said confused.

" Hm ? You scared of Naruto, Uchiha-san ?" Tsubasa smirk.

" Nope. Not at all, Takumi-san." Sasuke smirk. After that an explosion was heard. They turn to where the explosion were shock to see a 3 headed snake. The snake was attacking the south gate. Gaara came into the arena and flee with Temari and Kankuro. Sasuke went running after them. 2 ANBU came into view.

" Changing plans, you two are promoted to ANBU. This is an order from The Konoha Council." Tsubasa and Sakura nodded and went to the audience seat. They saw Kakashi and Guy fighting Sound and Sand ninjas. The 2 went to Kakashi's side.

" What happen here ?" Tsubasa ask.

" Sound and Sand have made an alliance to destroy Konoha." Kakashi paused. " you two have been permoted to ANBU right ? Good. You two can chase after Sasuke and stop him. Wake my team and Shikamaru." The two nodded and wake Naruto, Ami, and Shikamaru. Sakura already wake Ami and Naruto. Tsubasa just stare at Shikamaru. He was faking his sleep. Tsubasa smack his head and he quickly woke up.

" Why did you hit me ?" Shikamaru said and holding his head.

" Your fault."

" Hey, get going now. Pakkun will lead you to Sasuke." Kakashi said and a dog appear. Pakkun lead the two teams to where Sasuke is. On the way there, Pakkun cents some Ninjas following them. They quickly stop.

" Some Ninjas are following us. There's 10 of them." Pakkun said. They all look at each other.

" I'll-" Tsubasa was cut by Shikamaru. " do it. You have to go and stop Sasuke." They all nodded and went to running again. Team 7 was at lightning speed. They really want Sasuke to be safe. Then a shadow appear in front of them. It was Kankuro, Gaara's brother.

" I'm not letting you go further." He said. He was holding his puppet with chakra strings. Ami paled and went back a bit. Tsubasa and Sakura now share the same glare to Kankuro. Tsubasa and Sakura jump to in front of Naruto and Ami.

" Go and save Uchiha-san. We'll stay back and defeat Kankuro." Naruto was 'bout to say something but he was cut by Sakura's speech.

" Naruto, just do as told. Go and save Sasuke. You're a Team right ? Teams stick together no matter what happen." Sakura paused and look at Naruto's face. He put his worried face on. While Ami is holding Naruto's shoulder and said

" Come on, Naruto. We need to save Sasuke-kun." Ami sigh and went to run again with Pakkun and Naruto behind. Naruto took a last glance at Tsubasa and Sakura. ' Be careful.' Was the only thing Naruto could thought.

" Kankuro… stop this and there will be no punishments for your village." Tsubasa said.

" Heh, we just follow orders." Kankuro start to make his puppet move. Tsubasa and Sakura was already in battle position. But, something block the way of the puppet. The puppet began to shake. Bugs were coming out of it. The two knew who have bugs for a weapon.

" Shino…."

" Tsubasa, Sakura. Step back this is my fight. Go and help Team 7." He said.

" Okay," Tsubasa paused and look at the puppet. _'Poison.'_ She thought. " Shino those puppets are poison. Here, this is a antidote for poisons. Use it when you get hit and the antidote will do it's work. Use this and it will hold as many poison you get in your body. As long as it's under 5 minute." Tsubasa explain and gave the antidote to Shino. He nodded and the girls disappear.

With Team 7

Gaara was already transform into half of his Shukaku form. Naruto and Sasuke was breathing heavily. Ami fainted after seeing Gaara. Now Pakkun is looking after her. Gaara ran with lightning speed toward Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly a kunai was thrown to Gaara. The Kunai exploded. Gaara break 2 trees and broke his fall with his sand.

" You two, okay ?" Sakura asked. They both nodded. Sakura began healing their wounds, while Tsubasa is protecting them. She stood in front of them holding a blade. Gaara was holding a lot of sand and blood.

" Gaara, wake up. Don't you see that you've been hurting a lot of people ?" Tsubasa said. Gaara seems to lost it. He became a cold blood thirsty monster. He like the taste of blood when he's like that. Half of him is now made of sand.

" Khe Khe Khe. I love it… I love the screams of innocent people dying. Hahahaha." Gaara laugh.

" Gaara…. That's 'bout to change… I'll stop you and fix you heart. I know that you have a really bad past. I do to. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto have a bad past too. We were hated. Killed inside. Shattered. But, we go on with our lives." Tsubasa said.

Gaara look at her suspiciously. He didn't believe what he just hear. They are the same as him. Not wanted anymore. Hated. Sadness. Right now they felt like him. He's a monster but the tattoo on his forehead means love. Gaara bit his bottom lip. " You wouldn't understand me ! Uwaaaa !" he shouted and turn into his real form.

" Gaara !" Temari keep calling his name but he wouldn't listen. Tsubasa and Naruto quickly came to cover Sasuke and Sakura. They glance at Gaara's form. It's huge. And it has one tail.

" This is enough !" Naruto pull out a kunai and gave his thumb a small cut. He use some hand sighs and poof. A frog appeared. The two stare at the frog. " No way ! where's Gamabunta !" Naruto shout.

" Hello there, I'm Gamakichi. His son." Gamakichi said. Tsubasa sigh and did some hand sighs of her own. A large poof was heard. The smoke began to clear and the summoning is ….

" Wow a…..a Phoenix." Naruto stutter.

At the mean time. Tsubasa was standing on top of the Phoenix. The Phoenix wings are made of flaming fire. It has 1 large tail. The two look like they are communicating. " Hey, long time no see, Hikachi." Tsubasa greet.

Hikachi look like she's smiling " Long time no see too, Tsubasa-chan. How's my brother doing ?" She asked.

" He's fine. Hikachi can you help me defeat Shukaku ?" Tsubasa asked.

" Why of course I help you. You help my brother by helping him to be alive again." Hikachi said. Tsubasa gave Hikachi a smile. The two faced Shukaku face to face. Tsubasa took a look at Naruto.

" Naruto try again on your summoning jutsu. But, this time focus on what are you going to summon and focus your chakra at your palm. That way your summoning will appear." Tsubasa explain. Naruto nodded and do as said. He did some hand signs again. A giant poof appear also a giant toad." I did it !" Naruto shout jumping up and down at his head. The Toad took a deep sigh. He look really pissed by Naruto's yelling. " Shut up kid !" he yelled. Naruto quickly shut it.

" Long time no see, Gamabunta." Hikachi said.

" Ooo, Hikachi. Long time no see to you too. And to you too, Tsubasa." Gamabunta let out smoke from his pipe. The two greet Gamabunta too."Gamabunta, will you help us defeat Shukaku ?" Tsubasa asked and still looking at Shukaku. He took out his sword as an answer. The two summoning and the two summoner faced Shukaku the Tanuki.

Gamabunta and Hikachi went to attack Shukaku while Naruto and Tsubasa went on Shukaku's head to search for Gaara. Tsubasa did some jutsu's like water elemen's and fire elemens. Naruto did some kagenbushin no jutsu. They did that same jutsu all over and over until 5 minutes they found Gaara. He look knock out. Naruto and Tsubasa punch Gaara in the face. Hard. The punch got him snap out and make Shukaku half fall.

" Ugh…." Gaara moan. He took a look at where Sakura and Sasuke are standing he aim for them. Tsubasa wasn't thinking of her self she's thinking 'bout her friends first. She doesn't have the time to make the secret jutsu. Tsubasa went running toward them and hold the attack. She got stab by the sand sword.

Sakura's, Sasuke's, and Naruto's eyes widened. Hikachi quickly disappear. Now Gamabunta is the only one who holds Shukaku. Sasuke quickly snap out of it first and went to catch the falling Tsubasa. He hold her bridal style and went to Sakura.

" Sakura…. Is she okay ?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shock her head. " She didn't have the time to do that jutsu. If I don't stop the bleeding she might die." Sakura quickly heal Tsubasa wound. Tsubasa start to heal her self after Sakura healed her for a minute. Her wound start glowing red. Tsubasa turn her head to Sasuke.

" Maybe I should start calling you 'Sasuke', Uchiha- san." She whisper.

" Yeah, and besides. The bet is over." Sasuke smiled and Tsubasa passed out. Sakura was helping Tsubasa's healing. The last thing Tsubasa saw was Sasuke and Sakura talking 'bout something.

* * *

><p>AN : If you guys are confused 'bout chapter 4 and 6 then your answer is coming in on chapter 7. Hehehe, the answers will be shocking and in the future chapter, I will need your help. So stay tuned and see why I need your help. I cannot tell you, yet. Well, maybe just a hint. I need help with parings. I don't know how to put a poll. I will tell you guys in the future chapter. So R & R Please. And hope you all enjoy !

Ja ne !


	7. Chapter 7 and help ?

Thank you for the review ! I will made Sakura's story a lot more then my OC ! well hope you enjoy ! I'm slacking off by drawing... yes, in the previous chapter their is always Tsubasa and less Sakura. This is my first fanfic that has an original Naruto character as the lead of the story. I'm sorry to all of you but, I will try harder to make Sakura appear more in the chapters. Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : Where it all changes<p>

It's been 2 days since the hidden leaf attack. Since that day, Sakura has been visiting Tsubasa and yet, she hasn't wake up from her coma. Sakura put some dafidells on to an empty pot. She grab a chair and sat next to Tsubasa. She prayed that Tsubasa would get better.2 hours later, a knock was heard. It was Sasuke. Sakura greet him and he 'hn'. Sasuke took a seat beside Sakura and wait too. He turn his head to Sakura and look at her face. Her pink hair, and emerald eyes was the reflection of an angel. He blushed and look away to hide his blush.

" Hey, Sasuke..." Sasuke turn his head again to Sakura.

" Hn ?"

" What was that bet, that you mention 2 days ago ?"

" Well, it's a bet when we were 5 years old. It all started...

Flashback

_A mini Sasuke and Tsubasa was running threw the park. Tsubasa is winning. " Hey, Tsubasa want to make a bet ?" Mini Sasuke asked._

_" What kind of bet ?"_

_" We race to my house. If I win you will have to call me 'Sasuke- kun' and I call you 'Tsubasa- chan'." Sasuke explain._

_" Yes, ifI win I'll call you 'Uchiha- san' and you call me 'Takumi- san' for 8 years !" they both nodded and start racing._

_End of flashback_

And I lost." Sasuke stated. Sakura was covering her mouth. Holding her laughter. Sasuke blush at the giggling Sakura. After a minute of giggling, Sakura finally stop. " Sakura..." she turn to Sasuke and he was an inch near her face. Sakura blush. The two are going to kiss but...

" Sakura ! The Elders would like to see you !" a boring but cheerfull voice was heard. It was Kakashi of course. The two push each other and blush deeply. Kakashi gave them a blank look. " Did I intterrupt something ?" He asked innocently. Sakura shock her head and went to The Elders. Sasuke turn to his cool and calm face again.

With Sakura

She bowed in front of The Elders and close her eyes. You could tell that she's still thinking of that un-done kiss. Sakura blush at that thought. But, she's still listening to The Elders. " Sakura Haruno, you've done well at you're mission. How's Tsubasa doing ?" Koharu asked.

" She's fine. But, she's still in a coma." Sakura answer in a sad tone.

" Very well, you're dismissed." Homura cross his hands and Sakura disappear in a bunch of Sakura's petals.

Back at Tsubasa's room.

Sakura, again took a seat beside Tsubasa and lay her head beside Tsubasa's hand. She let out a tear. And fell asleep. After an hour of sleeping and crying. Sakura felt a warm hand wipe her tear away. It was Tsubasa. She finally wake up. Sakura let out more tears. She's happy that her best friend is finally awake. Sakura hug her. Tsubasa who just woke up, pat her head gently.

An hour later, Tsubasa check out of the hospital and wear her ANBU uniform. The two girls went to the grave yard. They bought a white rose. Sakura and Tsubasa placed them on top of Akira's stone. " Sakura...," Sakura turn her head towards Tsubasa. " Yes ?"

" I think that Akira is not dead." Tsubasa look at the sky. And told Sakura to go. Sakura was going to follow but something blind her eye. She went under the Sakura tree and take a look at it. Sakura pick it up and show it to Tsubasa. Tsubasa told Sakura to keep it safe and maybe it belongs to somebody.

When the two are walking a loud boom was heard. Sakura and Tsubasa run toward it and saw Team 7 protecting Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. Sakura rolled her eyes to where the attacker is and saw 2 guys wearing a cloak with 5 red clouds. The two quickly went into medic mode and heal team 7 and the 3 sensei.

Sakura look at the two man and saw that the two are wearing the same kind of ring that Sakura has found. Sakura lean to Tsubasa and whispered " Tsu-kun, that ring we found is very similar to what there rings." Tsubasa nodded and took the ring from Sakura. She walk to the two man but, she is 3,5 meters away.

" You two are wearing a ring that is similar to what we found this morning." Tsubasa showed the two the ring. She saw that the 2 man eyes widened. " So ? Who owns it ?" Tsubasa asked again.

" Hey, Itachi. Isn't that the girl we're supposed to get ?" the tall blue looking shark man asked his partner.

" Yes, apparently his information is wrong. One is a boy and the other one is a girl." The teenage boy with two stress lines said.

" Then let's get this mission done quickly." The shark man grin. The two man appeared behind Tsubasa and Sakura. They quickly knock them out. Well, Tsubasa just got out of the hospital she's still a bit weak. Sakura on the other hand was healing the wounded. The two man dissapeared from view and they brought along two fainted kunoichi.

At a hideout

Sakura woke up first after the black out she and Tsubasa have. Sakura find out that they were tied up with Chakra strings level 4. Sakura try to break the strings but can't. Sakura look at her right and saw Tsubasa she quickly went to her and start calling her name.

Tsubasa woke up and she still saw everything was a blur. Great, she just got out of the hospital and now, she seem like going back in there again. Twice a day. "Sakura where are we ?" she asked in her sitting form. Sakura shock her head. Then a knock was heard.

The man from before is the one who knock it. " I see that you two are awake. My name is Itachi Uchiha. Get up. Leader- sama wants to see you." The two kunoichi do as told by the Uchiha.

Itachi lead them to a two large door and he open it. The room was dark and the two could fell 10 chakra's including Itachi's. The two kunoichi stand still and not making a sigle sound. " Welcome Tsubasa, Sakura. i have a deal with you two." A deep and shadowy voice said.

" What is it ?" Sakura asked.

" We want you two to join our ranks."

" And would we join your ranks ? give us a reason." Tsubasa said in her calm voice.

" We all know that you don't belong in that village. They're just using you two, little boy." He stated.

_' What the- did he just call me little boy ?'_ Tsubasa thought behind her mask.

Tsubasa and Sakura look at each other and nodded. " We'll join your ranks." Sakura said. He smirk. The two doesn't have anything left. They lost their Sensei and their parents.

" Good now, take off your masks." He demand and the Chakra string broke. Sakura and Tsubasa took off their masks and quickly get glomp by a lollipop mask man.

" Aw ! Tobi thinks you two look so cute ! Even one of you is a boy." Tobi hugged them tigher. The other members sweat dropped.

" A boy ? I'm a girl." Tsubasa stated. He look at Tsubasa blankly and hug her again. He turn to Sakura and hug her too. Tsubasa was going to smack his head but, someone beat her to it.

" Tobi, you idiot ! un !" The long blonde smack his head. Then he turn to Sakura and Tsubasa. " Sorry 'bout that, un. He's always like that, un. The names Deidara, un." He apologize and glare at Tobi.

" But Tobi is being a good boy !" Tobi whined. Deidara chase Tobi around the meeting room. Sakura and Tsubasa sweat dropped again.

" Ignore them. Hi,there I'm Konan. Nice to meet you." Konan smiled.

' She looks pretty and nice.' Both kunoichi thought.

" Nice to meet you too, Konan-chan. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled.

" Nice to meet you, Konan-san. My name is Tsubasa Takumi." Tsubasa shake her hand.

Kona smiled she introduce Sakura and Tsubasa to the other members. The one they don't understand is a white hair man named Hidan. He keeps cursing in every sentence. " Hey quit it ! Shemale, Freak Boy ! Your getting my F*cking ears bleed !" Hidan yelled.

" Hidan ! Stop cursing in front of the new members !" Konan yelled back.

Sakura and Tsubasa again sweat dropped until they fell the same chakra signature as their Sensei. " Yo, quit with the yelling. I'm going to be deaf." He stated. Sakura's and Tsubasa eyes widened.

" Akira(sensei) !" Sakura and Tsubasa both yelled. Akira ruff their hairs and said

" Hey kiddos !" Akira laugh nervously.

" Where have you been?" Tsubasa and Sakura asked in union.

" Here ?" they both sigh.

" We thought that you were dead." Sakura pouted. He laugh nervously and smiled. " Well, I'm alive errant I ?" Akira joked. Akira put his hand on their shoulder. " I see that you all have met my students."

Hidan shouted or curse at team 12. " What the H*LL? They are your f*cking student?" they nodded. He sigh and went back to his seat. At the mean time theirs a passed out Tobi at the floor.

It's almost 6 and Leader showed them their rooms. After that they went to the kitchen and cook. While Konan and Tsubasa cook. Sakura was setting the table. " Ne, Sakura-chan." Sakura turn to Tobi who just wake up. " Yes, Tobi ?"

" When's your birthday ?" Tobi asked holding his note book and pencil.

" Um... March 28th." Sakura answered.

" Okay, now Tsubasa-chan." Tsubasa turn to Tobi. " Yes ?" she seems wasn't listening to every word that Tobi said. " Tsubasa- chan when's-"

_' Oh no, is he going to ask her 'bout her birthday ?'_ Both Sakura and Akira thought at the same time. " Bir-" Tobi was cut off by Akira and Sakura holding his mouth.

" Hm ?" Tsubasa asked.

" No-Nothing, Tsu-kun !" Sakura laugh nervously.

" Okay... Dinner will be ready in 'bout 15 minutes. I'll be in my room if anyone need me." Tsubasa left the kitchen. Akira and Sakura sigh.

The other members look at the two confusedly. Tobi was just going to asked a simple question like when's your birthday but the two stop him. Now, The Akatsuki thinks their is something that they're hiding." Sakura- chan, Akira- san ! Why did you hold Tobi's mouth ? Tobi was just going to ask Tsubasa- chan when's her birthday !" Tobi whined.

Akira sigh." That's the problem, Tobi." Tobi look at him confusedly.

" I think you're hiding something Akira-san. Now, talk." Leader demand or ordered.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, how did you guys enjoy this chapter ? I'll tell you the age now :

Itachi- 16

Kisame-21

Deidara-16

Tobi-17

Hidan-18

Kakuzu-?

Zetsu-23

Konan-18

Pein-18

Sasori-17 ( I made him human)

I know they are really young.

Okay, now this is the part where you guys have to help me ! I need your help for parings who would you choose for Sakura's and Tsubasa's paring ? I still don't know how to use a poll TT_TT. Please tell me in the review ! R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes this time it's 'bout Sakura's and Tsubasa's past. I really feel good 'bout it…. I think…. Well, hope you all enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Demons, Awakenings, and Problems.<p>

_Akira sigh." That's the problem, Tobi." Tobi look at him confusedly._

" _I think you're hidding something Akira-san. Now, talk." Leader demand or ordered._

Akira and Sakura sigh. They really don't want to tell them what really happen to Tsubasa. They look at each other. The two were thinking they should tell them or not. If they told them want really happen, The Akatasuki might hunt her down. On the other hand they are a team now. One last time they take a deep sigh.

" Well, when she's little. Tsu- kun told me that she has no parents. Her parents never gave her a name nor her birth date. They abandon her in a small orphanage. There she's been called a monster and almost got killed by the kids there. She doesn't understand why is she been called a monster. When Tsu- kun turn 4, she ran away. I meet her in the forest. I realize something 'bout her. Her chakra is different then normal ninjas. It was….." Akira took a deep breath. The Akatsuki lean closer to hear what is he going to say.

" A demons chakra."

The Akatsuki eyes widened. Who's she ? What is she ? Is it the tailed beast ? Or a new demon ? Pein, The Akatasuki leader was the first one to spoke. " Is she a tailed beast ? One of the jinjiruuki ?" Akira shock his head.

" Maybe, it's more powerful then the kyuubi. You might called it as brothers with him. Well, um…. a…. how do I say this ?" Akira scratch the back of his head.

" Junbi." Sakura said. The other look at her. They were confused. Junbi ? in this world there is only 9 tailed beast. Yet, another beast showed up with 10 tail ? " Her tailed beast is Junbi. Junbi is the most powerful tailed beast ever. It's actually a phoenix. But, Tsu-kun has already take control it. Compared to me. Tsu-kun's live is much more miserable." Sakura explain.

Deidara look at her suspiciously. " What happen to you, un ?" Deidara ask.

" Hm…. I was abandon when I was 3. I have an inner demon. I've been bullied by many kids. But, I was save by Tsu-kun when I was 8 and she healed me. Tsu-kun also asked me to be her best friend and I accept it. It was totally the best day of my live." Sakura smiled. The Akatasuki now realize that team 12 is a very special team. An irreplaceable team. The and only team that has a break down but, never give up. It's truly a special team.

" But, Tobi wants to know when is Tsubasa-chan's birthday !" Tobi whined. Sakura and Akira sweat dropped. They were going to say but was cut of by someone.

" April 25th." They all turn to the door and saw Tsubasa ! boy, are they in trouble now. They all paled.

" How long have you been there ?" Itachi asked.

" The whole time. And don't worry. I'm not mad at anyone. I've move on and the most important time is now." Tsubasa said and help Konan set dinner. There was a total dead silent's during the meal. Sasori stare at Tsubasa the whole time. He was curious 'bout her past. He believe there more that she's hiding.

" Ne, ne Tsubasa-chan, Sakura- chan." Konan said happily.

" Hm ?" They both turn their heads to Konan.

" Let's have a girls night." They both nodded and drank their water. Konan look very happy. This IS the first time she had girls in The Akatsuki. They finished up and wash the dishes. Konan, Sakura, and Tsubasa all went to Konan's room.

Her room is filled with beautiful origami's. There's a queen size bed, a desk, a rug with flower patterns, a medium size dresser, a coffee table, a sitting chair, there's also a bathroom. The girls sat at the flower rug and talk 'bout their lives. One that is interesting is Konan wanted to play a game called 'Truth or Dare'. Tsubasa and Sakura don't know how dangerous to play that game with Konan.

" So, Sakura-chan 'Truth or Dare' ?" Konan asked.

" Um…. Truth !" Konan thought for a moment and she got one.

" Sakura-chan, when is your first kiss ?" She asked. Tsubasa lean closer to know too. Sakura look nervous.

" Well…. Um….. a….. It all happen today morning, when Tsu-kun is still in her coma. It really wasn't called a real kiss but it's close. Sasuke was 'bout to kiss me but Kakashi bugged in the room and we push each other to the side." Sakura blush deeply.

" Eh ? He was 'bout to kiss you but, A man appear and you didn't get a chance ?" Konan asked surprise. Sakura nodded and Tsubasa sigh." Thank you, Kakashi." Tsubasa mumbled. At the same time Kakashi sneezed.

" Alright moving on ! Tsubasa-chan ' Truth or Dare' ?" Tsubasa want truth and Konan thought for awhile and snap her fingers.

" Tsubasa- chan, what do you think of Sasori ?" Konan and Sakura smirk.

" What 'bout him ?" Tsubasa ask innocently.

" Ne, Tsu-kun. His been staring at you the whole time when we're eating." Sakura giggled.

" Nope. What I think 'bout him is that he's a very quiet guy and also I'm not interested in him or any other members. So, DON'T match me up with anybody." Tsubasa chuckled. Konan and Sakura laugh hard. The boys could her them laughing. They were curious what are they laughing 'bout.

" So Konan- chan. Truth or Dare ?" Sakura asked while giggling.

" Hm…. Dare !"

" Fine, I dare you to confessed your love to Leader- sama."Tsubasa smirk. Konan and Sakura blush. " Konan-san I know you love him and I know he love you back. Now go." Tsubasa open the door and let Konan confessed her love. Sakura and Tsubasa were laughing hard. Sakura put her hand on Tsubasa's shoulder for support. Then, Sakura grab her and Tsubasa's drink. Sakura let Tsubasa take it from her hand but, Tsubasa didn't took it. She missed. Tsubasa stare at her hand then hold her eye. Sakura look at her worrily " Ano… Tsu- kun ? Are you okay ?" Tsubasa just nodded.

In Sakura's mind

" Ne, Kiri- chan ?"

**" Hai ?"**

" What wrong with Tsu-kun ?"

**" Well, I think her kekkei genkai have already awaken."** Kiri smirk.

" Kekkei genkai ? What's her ? And what's mine ?"

**" Well, I don't know. All I know is she has a kekkei genkai."** Kiri paused.

**" Now, Sakura-chan… your kekkei genkai is also powerful but hasn't been awaken yet."**

" Kiri- chan, can you tell me what's my kekkei genkai ?"

**" Sakura- chan, your kekkei genkai is _Iyashi no me_. Which means _Healing eye._ You can active it when someone is badly hurt. It's a rare kekkei genkai."**

" How does it work ?"

**" Active it when you're healing someone. Then your healing power will increase 10x from before. Are you impress ?"**

" Totally. But, I really want to know what's Tsu-kun's too !"

**" Hai. Now get back out there."**

Back to normal

Sakura went back to reality. She realize something. Tsubasa is coughing. Sakura quickly went to medic mode. She start healing her but it's no use. Tsubasa just stare at her BF for a minute with blurry eyes. Her gaze is empty. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened.

" Tsu-kun !"

Her yell was heard from the whole base. The members came running towards Konan's room. But, one problem the door is lock. Kisame start banging the door while yelling, " Kid, Oi, Kid ! You alright ?" no answer.

Inside Sakura was scare to death. She might lose her BF. Suddenly her eyes became pink and red. She start healing Tsubasa and she heal fast. After a minute of banging and healing, Sakura was done.

" Tsu-kun are you okay ?"

" Sa- Sa- Sakura….. run….."

" What ?" Sakura asked confused. A dark aura appear behind Sakura and it was going to stab her. Tsubasa's eyes widened. He was the assassin. She quickly snap out and grab Sakura with lightning speed bridal style. Tsubasa's eyes suddenly turn white with rings and sharingans petal.**_ ( A/N: I don't know what's called)_**

The assassin back away and got killed instantly. He was stab silently but, with no bloodshed. It's almost like he's in a highly class genjutsu. Tsubasa's eyes turn back to normal blue color. Her drop down after she let Sakura down. Both was panting hard. The door burst open, Kisame and Sasori has kick it.

Their eyes widened. They saw a man lying down dead but with no bloodshed. Pein went and check his pulse and took off his mask. His eyes widened. The man Tsubasa just killed is a wanted man dead or alive bounty of 350.000 ryos. Pein stare at the two girls.

" What happen in here ?" was all he say.

" I got stab but Sakura healed me with _Iyashi no me._ I killed him but, I don't know what have I done to make himself like that." Tsubasa reply.

" _Iyashi no me_ ? The legendary healing eye ?" Konan ask. The two girls nodded.

" Akira, can I have a word with you in my office ?" Pein ask and Akira nodded. They went to his office while the other members just stare at Tusbasa and Sakura.

" Tsubasa- chan ! Why didn't you scream for help ?" Tobi shouted while hugging her.

" I hate screaming for help. It reminds me of stupid things in the past." Tsubasa said. She stood up and walk to the door while Itachi and Sasori was staring at her. " Itai !" Tsubasa bump into the door frame. Everyone in there sweat dropped. She grumble something while walking to her room. Itachi start to glance at her. Kisame went back to start a conversation.

" So kid, what's wrong with her ?" Kisame ask while kneeling to her level.

" I don't know." She simply reply.

" Hn." Itachi reply while looking at the dead laying on the cold floor. He walk to the dead man. His eyes widened when he saw his eyes became white. Itachi knew exachtly what happen. _' It's either Sakura or Tsubasa who put this man on **Shi no 1000 mirā**.' _Itachi thought.

* * *

><p>At Sakura's room<p>

She was really worried with Tsubasa's condition. Sakura could heal her but she won't tell her. Besides Tsubasa is a medic too. Sakura lazily went to lay down to her bed and gazing at the ceiling. She took a deep breath.

**" Don't worry, Sakura- chan. Tsu-kun will be fine."**

" I hope so..."

**" Just don't worry."**

" Ne, Kiri- chan ? What's the sign when Tsu-kun's kekkei genkai will be awaken ?"

**" Well, I don't know much but, 1. She'll bump into things, 2. She start having headaches, 3. She'll start spacing out."**

" Ooo... okay. Well, good night Kiri-chan."

**" Good night Sakura- chan."** Sakura soon fell asleep from her talk with Kiri.

* * *

><p>At Tsubasa's room<p>

Tsubasa start looking on to the water beside her. Again, her eyes became blurry. She decide to take a quick bath and went to sleep. After she finish her bath she went ti lay down. Tsubasa start mumbling something. After she was done mumbling.

**" What's wrong, kid ?"** Hikachu ask.

" I think I might be losing my eye sight."

**" Hm... how's my little sister ?"**

" She's fine. Hikachi just ask the same thing to you."

**" I see. It's good to hear."**

" Do you think joining this group is the best thing ?"

**" Yes, The Elders in Konoha was just using you two."**

" Hm... I'll put them in my list then."

**" What list ?"**

" Kill list. There's also a friend list."

**" Scary... Now go to sleep kid."**

" Hm..."

With Akira and Pein

Pein sat at his big chair. He put his elbow on the table and his hand was holding his shin. He's waiting for an explanation from Akira. Pein sigh and start to sat back at his chair. " First you tell me that Tsubasa is Junbi and Sakura has an inner demon. Now your telling me that the two have a rare kekkei genkai ?" Pein ask with his deep and calm voice.

" Hai, Leader- sama. Tsubasa's kekkei genkai hasn't been awaken yet. But, Sakura's has." Akira reply.

" And what might be her kekkei genkai be ? I know Sakura's are _Iyashi no me__. _But, what exactly is Tsubasa's ?" He ask curiously.

Akira smirk and said,

" Ryukunegan."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, in this story. They both started to have conversations with their demons. So, what did you think ? Good ? R&R please ! They made me happy. Also, I really still don't get how to put a poll.

_Shi no 1000 mirā _= 1000 mirror of death.

Can anyone tell me what is Mary-Sue and OCC means ? I really don't know. I'm still new.

I was wondering what paring will Sakura and Tsubasa be pair up with:

Sakura : SasoSaku/ DeiSaku/ ItaSaku/ SasuSaku

Tsubasa: SasoOC/ ItaOC

How will it be ? Let's just find out later.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Already chapter 9! Oh and there a romance here! and Sorry if it took me to long to update! I just have more and more ideas for another story that pop into my head!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Itachi and Sakura First Mission<p>

" Ryukunegan?" Pein ask with a bit of interest in his voice. Akira nodded.

" Her kekkei genkai is powerful even the most powerful doujutsu ever and it's called Ryukunegan. It's the mix of the Rinengan, Sharingan, and Byakugan. Some says 100 years ago, the 3 clans agree to put those powerful eye to a pure blood chakra and that pure blood chara was born 13 years ago…" Akira murmured.

" And that pure blood is Tsubasa." Pein finished.

" Exactly."

" Hm… interesting. I'll send Sakura on a mission right away. While Tsubasa will be train by me. No dismissed." Pein ordered as he stand up and stare at the empty wall. He smirk under the dark room. Akira bowed and walk away. Pein search for the perfect mission for Sakura and e found one.

" SAKURA- CHAN!" A childish voice booms threw the corridors.

Sakura and Tsubasa turn to Tobi. He was panting and huffing. Tobi put his hands on his knees for support. "What's the matter Tobi?" Sakura ask.

" Here. Leader-sama wants you to go on a mission with Itachi!" Tobi exclaims happily.

" What? !" Both Tsubasa and Sakura yelled in union.

" Hn…." A sudden voice appeared behind the two girls. Sakura and Tsubasa turn to see Itachi. Tsubasa grab his colar and just an inch from his face.

" Listen you… if anything happens to Sakura. You'll be dead as soon as you came back. Got it?" Tsubasa growl and let Itachi's collar go. Sakura laugh nervously and Tobi hid behind her. Itachi just 'hn' and walk away. Sakura realize that they need to get going.

" Ja ne Tsu- kun! I'll see you later!" Sakura yelled and waved her hand. After Tsubasa waved back to Sakura. Sakura ran off with Itachi.

" Oh Tsu- kun. I forgot, Leader- sama wants to see you." Tobi said. Tsubasa nodded and went straight for Pein's office.

-wit Itachi and Sakura-

They walk with silence all the way to the land of rice. Their mission is to kill the traitor. Goes by the name of: Dokuri, age 40, status alive and traitor, a gambler and a blabber mouth. Sakura sweat dropped as she read the report. Sakura turn to Itachi. She had a smile across her face.

" So um…. our mission is to kill this man?" Sakura ask nervously.

" Yes."

" If there by any chance we'll meet up with any other ninjas. We should eliminate them?" Sakura ask again getting a bit nervous and almost out of question.

" Yes."

" So… nice weather we're having." Sakura laugh nervously. _'Nice job Sakura…'_ Kiri snorted.

" Yes."

" Do you ever say anything then Yes?" Sakura cross her hands.

" Hn."

" I stand corrected. Look let's just hurry up and finished this mission." Sakura ran with lightning speed towards the land of rice. Itachi hn again and ran faster too. Sakura was getting tired of Itachi's anti-sosial side. A vein pop on Sakura's head. She counted 1-10. Hours later, they arrived at the land of rice.

" Where's that blaber mouth?" Sakura put her hand on her hip and the other one as a salute. Itachi hn again and turn away. His eyes narrowed as he saw a drunken old man. Itachi tap Sakura's shoulder and point to the drunken man. "Oh so that's where he's hiding." Sakura smirk and jump down.

Before that. Itachi grab Sakura's collar and pull her back up. "Stay here. I'll get him towards that alley while you attack him from above. Got it?" Itachi stated. Sakura nodded. She jump from roof to roof.

" A _hik _later ladies _hik_." Dokuri said while hikking up. He turn to an alley way for a shortcut. Itachi appeared right behind him with a sharp blade on his right hand. Dokuri turn with a red face and his eyes widened as he saw Itachi's red sharingan. "Y- you! The Akatsuki!" Dokuri stuttered. Itachi smirk evilly.

Dokuri started to ran to an opening. But Itachi's clone was already there. Dokuri had a shock a face. then he turn back again to another, and another opening way. Until he was cornered. Itachi walk slowly with the sharp blade being drag, making a raspy sound. Dokuri panicked. He saw a ladder. Dokuri tried to reach it but his sleeve was shot by a shuriken. He glance up and saw a pink haired Akatsuki member.

Sakura smirk and jump down holding her kunai. The two mission nin ran towards Dokuri and stab him. Blood was splattered every where. Sakura grinned and walk towards the opening.

When all of the sudden Dokuri grab her leg. Itachi's eyes widened when Dokuri grab an exploding tag. Itachi yank Sakura from Dokuri and ran with her. Just in time the explosion didn't hit them but the two mission shinobi fell. Sakura felt someone was on top of her. She slowly open her eyes and saw Itachi on top of her! Sakura blushes hard as Itachi raise his head.

" Are you okay?" Itachi ask.

" Um yeah… but how about you?" Sakura ask as she put her hand on his cheek.

" It's nothing." Itachi replied. Sakura smiled, her hand started to glow green and Itachi's cut was healed completely.

" Um… Itachi?" Sakura close her eyes then blushes.

" Hn?" Itachi ask.

" Could you get off of me?"

" No." Itachi put on a smirk.

" Huh?" Sakura question.

" I like it this way." Itachi's face got a bit closer. Sakura began to blush hard again. Itachi kissed Sakura softly. Sakura's eyes widened. This was her first kiss! Well, almost. The one with Sasuke is almost a kiss but… this felt very different for her.

_' What is this feeling? I didn't have this feeling when Sasuke tried to kiss me. Is it love?'_ Sakura ask. Itachi broke the kiss. But Sakura smiled. She press her lips on Itachi's lips gently. Itachi's eyes widened. He smiled and stop the kiss.

" Come on. We have to go back." Itachi said.

" Un!" Sakura exclaims happily.

On their way to main base the two love birds hold hands the entire way there. Under the moonlight. What could Sakura ask more? She got Tsubasa, Akira, Itachi; who maybe her new boyfriend, and the rest of the Akatsuki members. Sakura giggled.

-back at base-

Tsubasa panted as she land another hit towards Pein. Pein smirk as her skills began to improve a lot. Akira stood there, leaning agaist the door frame. "That's enough for today." Pein said. He went back to his office. Leaving Akira and Tsubasa alone.

" So? How was it?" Akira ask.

" Hard. I think he's trying to kill me," Tsubasa mumble. "Akira? Where's Sakura? Is she back yet?" Tsubasa turn to Akira.

" I think she just did." Akira replied with a smile.

Tsubasa nodded and went to the living room. She saw Sakura and Itachi all bloody and sweaty. She raise an eyebrow and snif the blood. She smirk and pat Itachi's back roughly. "Good job. You just pass my first test." Tsubasa smirk.

" Ah! Not this again!" Sakura shouted.

" Ah but Sakura. He has to pass all three test that I gave him. To show if he's worthy enough to be your boyfriend." Tsubasa gave Sakura a light pat to her head. Then she walk to Itachi.

" Alright, Itachi. The second test is…. come here." Tsubasa monotone Itachi to lean towards her. Itachi shrugged but follow her. "Have you kiss Sakura yet?" Tsubasa gave a playful smirk. Itachi nodded.

" Good. You've already pass the first and second test. If anyone kiss Sakura and she kiss that someone back that means Sakura like that person very much!" Tsubasa shouted. Sakura and Itachi blush at the same time.

" Now for the third test. Itachi, will have to go on a date with Sakura. For tonight till midnight. If Sakura tell me that she enjoy it. I'll accept that Itachi is Sakura's new boyfriend! Now go!" Tsubasa shouted. She drag Sakura towards Konan's room and told her about everything that happen.

" What just happen?" Itachi ask himself. Lucky him, no one was at the living room.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw… Romance! Well, sorry if I suck a bit… enjoy and R&R For me!


End file.
